bucklegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Loria
__NOEDITSECTION__ Loria is the nation in which Buck: Legacy takes place. It is a vibrant, green and bountiful country with rich and fertile land moist with warm rains, it boasts plenty of natural resources pocketed with mines of all known metals. The Nation has a modest military presence, who patrol the eastern borders with the Old Kingdom. Any strikes against the Old Kingdom are made with the forces of the coveted Blackguard and Adventurer mercenaries. History Loria was founded by an ancient warlord, Loran the Conqueror; who exiled the Dragons and Changelings that inhabited Loria and established a pony colony with the help of enormous armies of ponies, mechanical Gauss soldiers and the legendary adventurers. Urbem Sanctem Loria's capitol, Urbem Sanctem is a large and technologically advanced city. The newer districts have fully functioning Tesla powered lights. Urbem Sanctem is also home to: Universitarium A huge University in the heart of Urbem Sanctem. This is the school that most Adventurers attend, many clients who commission Adventurers can also be found here. Often seniors will theorise the existence of a certain Gauss component and send teams of Adventurers to locate it (almost always accompanied by a freshman Steampunker. Mage's Guild The Mage's Guild is comprised of representatives from the Magic orders; Chaos, Holy, Flame, Thunder and Aqua. Alchemy is shunned by the Mage's Guild. Since Ebony Bloodrose, the representative of the Chaos betrayed the order and stole forbidden documents and powerful artefacts, the Mage's Guild has been subjected to a merciless witch hunt, conducted by the secretive Batpony corps. Sludgestone Shores The south-eastern coast of Loria is slick with oil that seeps from the ground, giving the sand there a distinctive black colour and slimy texture. Darker and stronger Aquatic monsters live there and harass fishing vessels and harbour villages. The Boss, Giant Enemy Crab is found here. Abyssal Fortress The Abyssal Fortress holds a portal to the underworld, demons will occasionally venture from the Abyssal Realm into Loria, to combat this; a Blackguard fortress has been built around the portal with scores of cannons and arbalests zeroed on the opening. In occasions of quiet, Blackguard rangers will lead expeditions into the portal to observe demon activity. The Boss, Akharr M'Ran is found here. Black Lily Grove The Grove is found on the western border and connects into the Verdigris Forest, it has always been a home for Druids, but within the last few months, friendly animals have fled the forest as it has become occupied by darker forces. The Boss, Dark Forest Cockatrice is found here. Occhy Wicce Caves Limestone caverns pockmark the hillsides in the northern valleys. Natural rivers flow through their chambers, making them insufferably humid to live in, water permeating between layers of the rock form huge stalactites and stalagmites. Local villages have used the caverns to store and mature cheese, but are afraid to venture in since Ebony Bloodrose took up residence. The Boss Ebony Bloodrose is found here. The Old Kingdom Once part of Loria, the Old Kingdom was long since abandoned after it's natural resources where consumed and the new capitol was established in Urbem Sanctem. Harrenstone The Ancient capitol of Loria, Harrenstone was a technically marvellous city, even hundreds of years ago the city boasted fully functioning Gauss powered lights, plumbing and autonomous soldiers, city guard and civil servants. Since the Nagapon occupied the Old Kingdom, Harrenstone has been used as a forward command centre; where Valaria commands her troops from the frontline. Adventurers are frequently sent to Harrenstone to steal Gauss technology from the city. Although the Nagapon occupy the city, they lack the technological understanding to access the city's underground facilities, which are locked by complex Gauss lockstones. The Boss Valaria of Harrenstone can be found here. The Obsidian Citadel In the furthest eastern point of the Old Kingdom stands the Obsidian Citadel; an enormous fortress-city that overlooks the Howling Ocean and beyond the western borders. The city was abandoned roughly a hundred years ago and has partially collapsed. The advanced guard stationed there witnessed the approaching Nagapon and quickly abandoned the fortress, which is now occupied by Valvor the Devourer and his Nagapon retinue. The Boss, Valvor the Devourer is found here. Verdigris Forests Eastern Loria is covered in thick forest that flows into the Verdigris Forest. Shinto Deer reside and protect these forests using strong nature magic. Lorians are not permitted to enter the forest and logging is seen as an act of aggression with severe punishments. Arctic Tundra Above the northern borders lie a seemingly endless expanse of seemingly lifeless land, the ground is hard with a thin crust of snow. Above the tundra lies the mountains, where Gryphons live. The Howling Ocean A vast and roiling sea, the Howling Ocean is incredibly dangerous to traverse, and only the most advanced ships and experienced crews are capable of making it through the waves. To make it even more deadly - Meowmyr galleons patrol shipping lanes and fire upon other vessels. It is no place for an Adventurer (except a Pirate). The Kiln Flats Far to the west lies a strange and alien land that changes with the season. During Loria's winter, the Kiln Flats become a beautiful paradise with cool pools and lakes, breathtaking planets of every colour shape and size, and wonderful creatures of all types. But by Loria's summer, the water has drained from the Kiln Flats, and it becomes a dry desert with storms of dust and sand. The Zebras live here, who occasionally send envoys to Loria along with gifts of gold, silk and spices to maintain diplomatic neutrality. Trivia Limited Time Offer Save 10% off Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition with coupon code WKA10. Only at www.buckcardgame.com Category:Lore Category:World